memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages/Starships and starbases
A listing of starships and starbases featured in . Ships ''Kejal'' USS Bach :active during 2360s :named after the 17th and 18th century composer Johann Sebastian Bach *Personnel: **Sara Thales; Assistant Chief Operations Officer, Chief Operations Officer; 2360-2367 **Tegwen Laima; engineering technician/specialist; 2362-2368 *Residents: **Sara Thales, 2368 **Tesni Laima-Thales, 2368 USS Ballard USS Bernal : :active during 2350s through 2370s :named after the 20th century scientist John Desmond Bernal *Personnel: **Tobias Quinton; Commanding Officer; 2355-2367 **Emily Waller; First Officer; 2355-2358 **Irene Orbán; First Officer, Commanding Officer; 2358-2367, 2367-2376 USS Charleston canonical, see for more : :active during 2360s *Personnel: **Tolly Gerard; Science Officer, Assistant Chief Science Officer; 2362-2367 USS Disch : :active during 2350s :named after the 20th and 21st century author Thomas Disch *Personnel: **Jasper Kingsley; Engineering Officer, Assistant Chief Engineering Officer; 2354-2359 USS Durham :active during 2370s :named after one of the cities named Durham or the 21st century author David Anthony Durham *Personnel: **Tolly Gerard; First Officer; 2376-? USS Ellison : :named after the 20th and 21st century author Harlan Ellison :active during 2370s *Personnel: **Lijaro Nabam; Chief Flight Control Officer; 2374-2376 USS Exeter canonical, see for more : :active during 2360s *Personnel: **Valok; Operations Officer, Assistant Chief Operations Officer; 2361-2367 USS Farrand :active during 2370s :named after the 20th and 21st century author Phil Farrand *Personnel: **Haria Lyron; Chief Security/Tactical Officer; 2376-? **Valok; Chief Operations Officer; 2376-? USS Ferguson : :active during 2350s and 2360s *Personnel: **Haria Lyron; Security/Tactical Officer; 2359-2363 USS Franklin : :active during 2370s *Personnel: **T'Ral; Assistant Chief Science Officer, Chief Science Officer; 2374-2376 USS Gibson : :active during 2360s :named after the 20th and 21st century author William Gibson *Personnel: **Robert Dalton, Sr.; Assistant Chief Medical Officer; 2360-2367 **Claire Kerekes Dalton; Science Officer (Geology Specialist); 2360-2366 *Residents: **Cerys Dalton, 2360-2367 **Robert “Rob” Dalton, Jr., 2361-2367 USS Hawthorne USS Kendall : :active during 2330s and 2340s *Personnel: **Tobias Quinton; Science Officer, Assistant Chief Science Officer; 2339-2343 USS Knossos : :active during 2360s and 2370s :named after the Minoan palace called Knossos *Personnel: **Scott O'Reilly; First Officer; 2369-2376 USS Lyra :active during 2330s and 2340s :named after the constellation Lyra *Personnel: **Mahkora sh'Yandev, Commanding Officer; 2332 or earlier-after 2340 **Hanne Lindholm; Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer, Chief Flight Control Officer, Second Officer; 2332-2340 **Thomas O'Reilly; unknown position; 2335-2340 *Residents: **Scott O'Reilly; 2338-2340 USS Manchester :active during 2350s and 2360s :named after the city of Manchester *Personnel: **Jasper Kingsley; Chief Engineering Officer; 2359-2367 **Antonia Juárez, Commanding Officer, 2359 or earlier-2367 or later USS Middleton :active during 2350s and 2360s *Personnel: **Franklin Xavier; Chief Security/Tactical Officer/Second Officer; 2356-2367 **Judith Engström; Commanding Officer; 2356 or earlier-2367 USS Neal :active during 2340s *Personnel: **Tobias Quinton; Chief Science Officer, Second Officer; 2343-2348 USS Pauling : :active during 2360s :named after the 20th century scientist Linus Pauling *Personnel: **Scott O'Reilly; Assistant Chief Operations Officer, Chief Operations Officer/Second Officer; 2364-2369 USS Pioneer USS Selden :active during 2360s *Personnel: **Haria Lyron; Assistant Chief Security/Tactical Officer; 2363-2367 USS Tatsumi :active during 2340s :named after the 20th century author Yoshihiro Tatsumi *Personnel: **Hanne Lindholm; First Officer; 2341-2348 USS Troy :active during 2360s :named after the legendary city of Troy :a relatively large ship; all officers had their own quarters and the ship frequently hosted large contingents of civilian scientists *Personnel: **Tricia Jensen; Engineering Officer; 2365-2368 **Michael McKay; astrophysicist (civilian); 2365-abt. 2368 **Captain Bouderd; Commanding Officer, c. 2368 USS Walden :active during 2340s and 2350s *Personnel: **Tobias Quinton; First Officer; 2348-2355 USS Wallis :active during 2350s *Personnel: **Franklin Xavier; Security Officer, Assistant Chief Security/Tactical Officer; 2352-2356 USS Zenith : :active during 2360s *Personnel: **Scott O'Reilly; Science Officer, Operations Officer; 2360-2364 Starbases Starbase 11 also see *Personnel: **Thomas O'Reilly; unknown position; 2340-2344 **Hanne Lindholm; unknown position; 2340 *Resident: **Scott O'Reilly; 2340-2344 Starbase 87 also see *Personnel: **Robert Dalton; Medical Officer; 2357-2360 **Claire Kerekes Dalton; ?-2360 *Resident: **Cerys Dalton, 2359-2360 Starbase 157 also see *Personnel: **Sara Thales; Operations Officer; 2357-2360 *Visits: ** , 2368 (regular maintenance; point of embarkation for Tricia Jensen) Starbase 219 also see *Personnel: **Dora Marijan; Chief Flight Control Officer; bef. 2363-aft. 2367 **Adriana Watley; Chief Shuttle/Runabout Pilot, Flight Control Officer, Assistant Chief Flight Control Officer; 2363-2367 Starbase 235 also see *Personnel: **Ceri Powell; Counselor; 2361-2367 Starbase 257 also see *Personnel: **Sora Sakura; engineer; before 2349-? **Astrid Dubois Sakura; scientist?; before 2349-? *Resident: **Sho Sakura; 2349-2367 Category:Star Trek: Infinite Voyages